bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasei Saito
| image = | race = Fullbringer | birthplace = | birthday = 17 February | age = 19 | gender = Male | height = 178cm | weight = 57kg | blood type = O | measurements = | affiliation = Xstence | previous affiliation = | profession = | previous profession = | team = Xstence | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = Unnamed family | education = | fullbring = Bringer Light | bankai = | roleplay debut = | series debut = Bleach: Extinction | english voice = Yuri | japanese voice = Hiroki Tōchi }} Jasei Saito is a resident of Ikeda, Osaka and a Fullbringer. He is also a freshly joined member of the Fullbringer organisation, Xstence. Among Fullbringers Jasei is unique, in that he lacks a focus for his Fullbringer powers. This originally led him to have extremely limited combat potential. However, through training, practice, and a basic need to survive, Jasei and his skills have flourished. He currently resides with his organisation and attends . Appearance Jasei has a relatively youthful appearance which can lead people to suspect that he is younger than he actually is. When they do underestimate his age he typically expresses his anger and indignation, usually in a comedic manner. His face is one which is referred to by many as "cute" though this description irritates and annoys him. He has medium length, messy dark brown hair and dark blue eyes which usually glare out beneath half-lidded eyes at those around him, only ever widening completely at moments of extreme anger or surprise. In general he has a tidy appearance and typically favours dark clothing, which is in contrast to the clothing worn by most others in his profession. He favours hooded clothing and black T-shirts, as well as dark blue pants, which give him rather mysterious appearance at first glance. Before his physical training his general muscle tone, in line with his tender age and lack of natural physical strength, was lean and compact and has relatively small muscles on both his arms and legs. His abdomen, however seemed to be well toned. After undertaking his martial arts training with his sensei, his muscles became conditioned and as a result increased in size, though his overall build still remained lean. Despite his tender appearance he is quite tall, though he is by no means physically intimidating. As a whole, his appearance gives the impression of a man of a younger age than he really is, tending to lure his opponents into a false sense of security - until they experience and realise the identity of the mature young man who lies beneath this youthful façade. Personality History In 1996, the year of Jasei's birth, on a holiday to Italy, Jasei's mother and father were attacked by a Hollow. They fled as fast as they could, and by some miracle managed to outrun the beast. The trauma of his incident was not the only thing that stuck with the couple. The Hollow's Reiryoku seeped into the foetus and resulted in the birth of a Human with the spiritual power of a Hollow, a Fullbringer. Plot Bleach: Extinction Powers and Abilties High Spirtual Power: As a spiritually aware Human and a Fullbringer, Jasei possesses a far greater amount of spiritual power than other humans, equivalent to that of a seated Shinigami officer. In terms of its composition it is far more Hollow-like than Human, as a result of his powers being made of Hollow Reiryoku. He does not exhibit any notable spiritual pressure, which can serve as an advantage, if he is attempting to launch sneak attacks on powerful opponents, as they are likely to overlook his existence entirely. Over time, he learned to enhance this characteristic further, completely erasing his spiritual signature, making him undetectable by spiritual methods. However, he is still clearly visible to the normal senses and as such spells such as that enhance the casters own senses to locate a target will still have no problems in finding him, even though he is invisible to Reikaku. Enhanced Endurance: Fullbring is used through a physical body, rather than a spiritual one, so it is only natural that to use this power effectively requires almost inhuman levels of stamina and endurance. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Due to his initial lack of power derived from the inexistence of his focus, Jasei had to resort largely to hand to hand combat skills to defend himself. He lacked a local dojo or sensei and instead self taught, modified and adapted techniques of his own to allow him to effectively fight. This led to an effective, yet brutal and wild fighting style, notable for its lack of form as a result of his informal training. He did eventually, however, find a sensei, a fellow Fullbringer who, taking note of Jasei's current combat skills, educated him in the Linear (線形, Rinia) fighting style. An unusual, rarely used and eclectic style, it allowed Jasei to retain his unpredictability and brutal techniques whilst enhancing his skills through formal training. While this style has little to no designated techniques, strikes that are common typically involve fast straight punches, elbows and kicks performed using either the shin or knee. This allows the user to deliver and devastating onslaught of attacks that leave the opponent little time to recover before the next imminent attack. The fighting style's real strength is that its speed and strength can easily be enhanced by the use of Fullbring, allowing it to be effective even on high tier combatants. Although Jasei began training to use spiritual attacks such as Bringer Edge, hand to hand combat still forms the large majority of his arsenal, and he still practices regularly to allow him to eliminate even the strongest of opponents relying on nothing more than his martial skill and his generic Fullbring abilities. Techniques Please note that all abilities under this section will NOT affect any roleplays that Jasei is currently involved in, and will only apply in RP's begun after the creation of this section, to prevent godmodding * Fullbring High-Speed Movement: Perhaps Jasei's most used aspect of Fullbring is its ability to induce states of high-speed movement. Each high-speed movement is preceded by a flickering of ethereal green light. Known as , this luminescence is not to be confused as the movement technique itself, as it is only a byproduct of the "tugging" on souls that Fullbringers utilise to achieve their high-speed movements. This state of high-speed movement can be achieved through a variety of methods, such as manipulating the ground beneath their feet to have higher elastic properties to effectively turn it into a powerful springboard to propel the user off of. In this way the movement of Fullbringers is compared to leaping, as opposed to Shinigami, who typically step, and Quincy who use Reishi to slide, as well as Arrancar who sprint. What sets the movement of Fullbringers apart from the other races however, is its ability to be used in isolation from the rest of the body. Whereas the other methods of high-speed movement among the races are all typically foot and leg orientated, the movement of a Fullbringer uses the entire body, hence their ability to achieve superior speed to even the most proficient of Hohō users. This is shown where a Hohō master and prodigy, , was consistently surprised by 's speed. Enhanced Durability: Even parts of the users own anatomy possess a soul. Demonstrated by one can pull on the soul of the skin on their own body and change its properties. Although it is impossible for any Fullbringer to draw out the soul of their arms to the same extent as he could, they can still achieve an aspect on his Fullbring. By manipulating the soul of his skin it is capable of becoming as hard and sturdy as stone. This is a fanastic advantage for any Fullbringer, whose Human frame and physiology makes them weak and soft when compared to any of the other spiritual races. With this ability they are at least capable of taking some blows from an opponent without being destroyed. Jasei's durability is impressive, allowing him to survive powerful punches, sword thrusts and even a blast from a Gillian-class Hollow's Cero. Another aspect of the hardened skin granted by his Fullbring expertise is the ability to deliver more powerful blows, allowing him to employ his unarmed combat against spiritual beings effectively. The most impressive aspect of Juro's expertise of the technique is his ability to use this enhanced durability on his entire body, giving himself remarkable durability to all attacks, though naturally he has to have knowledge of the attack if he is to defend against it. Another disadvantage to this skill is that it is only his skin that is protected. Although it may be possible, he has not yet shown the ability to reinforce his internal organs in the same way, meaning that if an opponent were to directly attack his internal structures, he would have no way of defending against it. Bringer Edge: A generic but powerful Fullbring ability and the only real long ranged attack that Jasei possesses. Despite its simplicity it is commonly used by Jasei as a substitute for the special abilities of a Fullbring Focus. It is a powerful wave like attack that relies upon the use of Bringer Light, a phenomena that only occurs when Fullbringers utilise their powers and which can be considered the spiritual equivalent of radiation, being released whenever souls are "tugged" by their ability, giving off energy as they do so. This energy resonates at a certain frequency that gives it the green appearance characteristic of Fullbringers. Usually this ethereal light proves nothing more than a side-effect, occasionally an unwanted one when the user is trying to move around without detection, nothing more than a strange occurrence. As proven by , this usually harmless energy can easily be focused into a tool of absolute destruction in the hands of a Fullbringer, creating energy blades of devastating potency, not only inflicting damage upon the hapless foe but also disrupting any Reiatsu and Reiryoku that is in the path of this blade, making it particularly effective in dealing with other spiritual attacks, as it can simply slice through them unaffected and continue on their path of destruction. Although the actual slicing ability of this blade is determined by the degree to which the user focuses the energy that comprises it, this ability to simply rend all spiritual power and pressure is retained no matter the concentration. Jasei may also employ this technique with his unarmed combat, by wrapping his hand in Bringer Light and then focusing it, he can give his hand the ability to slice through objects and spiritual obstructions. Bringer Ward: As any Kidō master will tell you, the principle behind Kidō is to take the latent energy around oneself, accumulate the fragmented wills, and group them together in order to create a specific effect, that is, in simpler terms, the caster takes specific types of Reishi and groups them together in order to cast their spell. The breakthrough with the Bringer Ward technique was to notice that despite the diffference in each spell's appearance and effects, they are all constituted of the same substance as everything else, souls. This realisation had a huge impact on every Fullbringer that discovered this. Trying to Fullbring a massive wave of lethal blue flame seemed a much more daunting prospect than it needed to be. It was, in practice, the same as every Fullbring. By reaching out to the souls in the spell and pulling them, the Fullbringer could establish a degree of control over the spell. However, even this was not enough to properly counter a Kidō. Perhaps given enough time, a Fullbringer could redirect the spell. But the truth was, in practice, a Shinigami with even average levels of skill could hurl Kidō with sufficient power and speed to make this feat impossible. The effort required to tug all of the souls in a Kidō so far a distance was extremely strenuous anyway. It has often been theorised that the Fullbringer who derived the solution to this problem was a chemist of somekind, as the next step was too elegant to have been derived from nowhere. The answer, suprisingly, lay in the structure of the Reishi that constituted the Kidō. Kidō is usually viewed as a mystical art, untouchable by Humans due to the mindset required to fully understand it. This is in fact true, Kidō draws its' strength from arcane energies. But that is merely the cause and the effect can be viewed in terms of basic human science. The Reishi particles that make up the Kidō have large quantaties of energy, hence their destructive power. Even spells such as Kurohitsugi, one of the most powerful spells, which at first glance seems to be a spell of static splendour, has a massive amount of energy, demonstrated through the collosal gravitational disturbance it causes. By viewing a spell in terms of particles, a Fullbringer can merely align the particles in such a way that the energy of the spell is used to form strong bonds between the particles, changing the structure of the Kidō into something solid and tangible. This is a process akin to crystallisation. What happens next is simple. As with all crystals, the modified Kidō is brittle, but stable. Under the control of the Fullbringer, the spell shatters, either dispersing the energy all around, or redirecting the energy in the bonds of the Kidō away from the user, effectively reflecting the spell to a certain degree, although much of the original power of the Kidō is dispersed regardless. Fullbring Armour: Like Ichigo Kurosaki and , Jasei is able to activate a Fullbring with no discernible Focus. When activated this Fullbring surrounds him in a white bone-like armour. It is straight and angular, with the "bones" stretching to every part of his body apart from the head. The gaps in the bone are supported by a durable black material underneath. The back of the neck has a furry edging. This same armour was supposedly enough to withstand a direct hit from a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo's Shikai state with no visible damage. As well as functioning as a boost to his already impressive durability, the armour also grants Jasei increased strength, enough to hold up a falling Gillian that threatened to crush him. He most commonly summons the gauntlets of this armour around his fists to enhance the force of his physical blows even further, and to protect his hands and arms from damage, such as when he is employing his Bringer Ward technique. Quotes Trivia